Not With Haste
by BeeMadameCookies
Summary: - Sam, tu sais si Dean a déjà été amoureux ? Le point d'une vue d'une jeune fille qui s'immisce dans la vie du groupe et de leurs relations sentimentales.
1. Introduction

Bonjour les filles !

Je suppose que vous êtes majoritairement des filles, qui d'autres d'aussi dérangées irait lire et écrire des fanfictions à propos de caractères fictifs mâles pour les shiper sauvagement ? (S'il y a des garçons qui me lisent, je m'en excuse de ce que j'ai dis)

Bref, je fais cette note afin de vous prévenir que je ne suis absolument pas une experte de Supernatural, je répète je ne suis pas une experte et j'ai une vision très particulière de cette série. Vous allez très bientôt pouvoir le constater ...

C'est aussi ma première fiction à propos des Winchester et même ma première fiction tout court, alors ne soyez trop méchante avec moi :) En parlant de ne pas être "trop méchante" mon personnage est quelque peu spéciale .. et un peu énervante par certains moments mais soyons réaliste, qui ne réagirai pas comme ça ? Hein, quelqu'un trouve cela normal deux frères beaux gosses chasseurs de démons accompagné d'un ange? HEIN ? ET (oui, et) je suis mauvaise en orthographe, en grammaire, en retranscription de sentiments, MAIS j'essaye ..

Je vous laisse lire "ça" et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, histoire de savoir si je dois me jeter au fond d'une poubelle et commencer à trier ou justement remonter sur mon tapis volant.

Comme d'habitude, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, Sinon croyez moi que je ne serais pas là.

A vous les studios !

- Sam, tu crois que Dean a déjà été amoureux ?

Mes yeux s'étaient levés de l'écran de mon ordinateur afin de rencontrer ceux surpris de Sam.  
- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je me pose la question c'est tout.  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper de la vie sentimentale de mon imbécile de frère ?  
- Non, soit sérieux un peu, il a déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Après un court silence, Sam lâcha dans un soupir : - Pas que je sache.  
Fin de la discussion, les deux étaient repartis sur leurs recherches respective.

Je me présente je m'appelle AbiGaëlle, j'ai 21 ans et j'ai atterri dans ce petit groupe il y a maintenant moins d'un mois à cause d'un problème de mémoire.

Mes derniers souvenirs datent de quand j'étais étudiante, où je vivais une vie parfaitement normale, à courir dans les parcs l'été et à m'enrouler dans ma couette l'hiver au son de mes bouteilles de bières. Je vivais seule, avec quelques amis pour m'accompagner dans des bars, ou dans des concerts. J'aimais bien cette vie tranquille, loin de la chasse et des obligations familiales.

Je n'ai jamais voulu être une chasseuse. Par chance je ne suis pas la seule enfant de la famille et mon grand-frère Charlie a pu reprendre le flambeau familial et réconcilier mon père avec ma situation.

Jusqu'au jour ou plus rien, je me suis réveillée chez mes parents, dans mon lit avec mon père assis à côté de moi, heureux que je sois encore là. Encore là ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Il m'a expliqué que j'avais disparue durant plus d'un an mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant un an ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle de rien.

D'où le fait, qu'aujourd'hui je sois avec les Winchester. Il est vrai que mon père est un chasseur mais, il a préféré que je reste avec eux plutôt qu'avec lui. Il a demandé à Bobby et aux garçons de tenir un œil sur moi.

J'en veux beaucoup à Billy de m'avoir mis dans cette situation, pourquoi moi, ici avec eux ? Alors que je pourrais rester chez lui ? Je ne comprends pas

Bref, maintenant ma vie se résume à de longs voyages en voiture, à des recherches qui durent des heures et des batailles contre des monstres à en perdre la vie. J'ai plusieurs fois échappé de justesse à la mort grâce aux garçons, j'en suis très reconnaissante, mais je sais que je ne les aide pas vraiment, je suis un boulet. Je ne sais pas me battre, rien que marcher plus de deux heures, je me fais une tendinite. Je comprends que ça puisse faire rire au début mais, quand Dean s'est ouvert l'épaule à cause de moi lors d'une bataille pour me protéger, l'humour a tout de suite été moins au rendez -vous.

Ça fait maintenant un mois que je suis ici, tout le monde a déjà sa place tandis que moi j'essaye toujours de trouver la mienne..

Malgré tout ce que j'ai dis de désagréable, j'ai quand même réussi a m'adapter au rythme des garçons, je ne les accompagne plus lors des combats, je reste dans la chambre d'hôtel à perfectionner les recherches, je suis devenue particulièrement douée la dedans, et j'avoue que Youtube m'aide beaucoup.  
Il est vrai que Sam m'en voulais un peu au début d'avoir pris sa place mais, il a vite compris que c'était pas si mal d'avoir une personne pour tenir compagnie lorsqu'on lit des bouquins glauques à la lumière du lampe de motel.  
Sinon je fais à manger, je m'occupe comme je peux mais j'ai généralement pas trop le temps de me tourner les pouces avec Cas' qui revient toujours en fin de journée pour me transporter dans l'Impala afin de continuer la route vers d'autres horizons, à 10 000 kms de là.Je sais que j'ai pas le rôle le plus cool au monde au sein de ce groupe, et que je les mets plus en danger qu'autre chose en restant seule.

Dean n'a jamais voulu d'une personne qui ne sache pas se battre.  
"Je ne veux pas, ça mets les gens en danger inutilement. De plus notre instinct de mâle nous poussera à aller la sauver, tomber dans un piège et se faire égorger par dessus tout, alors non merci. Tu l'as remballes chez elle et tu ne discutes pas." Voilà les premiers mots que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Dean. Puis Bobby s'en est mêlé et a dis qu'il devait me prendre, ils se sont un peu énervés, Dean a claqué la porte et Sam est venu se présenter.

- Bonjour, je suis Samuel Winchester, enchanté. Annonça t'il en baissant un peu sa tête en lui tendant la main. - Visiblement tu vas faire un petit bout de chemin avec nous, lui adressant un sourire. *Comment il fait dans la vie ? Je veux dire pour voir durant des concerts ça doit être pratique mais, soyons franche se cacher des démons avec ce corps de géant, ça doit pas être facile. Bon assez cogiter, tu es chez les Winchester maintenant ma belle. *  
- Ravie, je suis AbiGaëlle. dans un sourire timide, un peu impressionnée.

- Je suis Castiel. Annonça une voix derrière elle.  
- Oh ! Vous êtes un ange, je me trompe ? En se retournant, surprise de le voir ici. - J'ai entendu parler de vous, ravie de faire ta connaissance !  
Castiel est beau, très beau, il a comme une sorte de naïveté mélangé à une dureté prenante, et puis ces yeux, wow je pourrais m'y perdre des heures. Il est subjuguant, je me demande si c'est vraiment son corps, est ce qu'il serait aussi beau sans ce corps ?  
- Ce n'est juste qu' un réceptacle, AbiGaëlle.  
- Hmm, fit' elle gênée que l'ange ai deviné ses pensées.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cour et l'Impala réapparu a l'emplacement ou elle était 15 minutes plus tôt.  
- Aller ma grande, vaut mieux pas faire patienter le monstre. Lui adressa d'un sourire Sam avant de passer lui aussi la porte à la suite de Castiel.

Je remercia d'un hochement tête Bobby, prit mon sac, traversa la cour.  
- Donne moi ton sac, ma grande, faut y aller maintenant.

Mes fesses posées sur la banquette, je regardais la maison de Bobby s'éloigner, pour moi une nouvelle vie commençait.

J'ai fais un super court chapitre pour être sur d'attirer des lecteurs dans mes filets.

Je vous laisse me dire si c'était bien ou pas, pas besoin de m'écrire une review "Follow" suffira amplement.  
Par contre si vous voulez m'écrire une review, j'en serais ravie !


	2. Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui on est jeudi et aucune enquête en vue.  
Les garçons sont dehors à s'entrainer au corps à corps avec Castiel en prévision de combats avec des démons.

Il fait beau, je suis installée sur une petite terrasse en bois qui longe un motel perdu au milieu du Minnesota, il fait bon, parfait pour un mois de mai. J'ai sorti mon thé et je suis assise sur une chaise, regardant furtivement les garçons.

Je commence à rêver, mes pensées divaguent. Certaines choses me paraissent au ralenti. J'entends le bruit des oiseaux mais, pas des voitures. Je sens le souffle de Dean et le mouvement de Castiel. J'entends le vent soufflé dans les arbres mais, pas.. - SAM ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

Sam était apparu tout près de Gaëlle, comme si de rien n'était, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui savait des choses mais, qui les cachait.  
- Je Alors comme ça tu nous mattes ?  
- Je ne vous matte pas. se justifia t'elle en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.  
- C'est Dean que tu regardes depuis le début ? Dit 'il d'un léger mouvement de tête.

On sentait le sourire de Sam grandir un peu plus au fil des secondes, il se sentait si fier d'avoir compris aussi rapidement. Qui a dit qu'une fille était difficile à comprendre ? Pas Sam en tout cas !

-Excuse moi ? Recrachant un peu son thé dans sa tasse, à la limite de l'étouffement.  
- Ya quelques jours, quand tu m'as demandé pour Dean, tu te renseignais pas vrai ?  
- Qu'.. Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je vous regardais vous battre, je matais pas Dean ! Et puis j'ai droit de me renseigner non ? C'est difficile de savoir pour Dean, Castiel est un ange et puis toi ça se voit tout de suite que tu as été amoureux ! Je crois même que tu es revenu sur le marché à cause de ce qu'Azazel a fait à Jess et, je .. Oh ! .. Pardon.

Le regard moqueur de Sam avait disparu, un sourire triste s'était désormais formé sur ses lèvres pincées.  
- Je te permet pas de me dire ça, je ne sais pas comment tu sais tout ça mais, tu as intérêt à te taire, c'est ma vie privée et tu n'en as pas accès. déclara t'il séchement.

- Oulla, Oulla Sammy, je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dis mais, t'as pas à lui parler comme ça. Annonça Dean sur un ton faussement outré en s'approchant du duo._- _Elle est avec nous maintenant, on doit s'occuper d'elle, pas la casser en deux. Déjà qu'elle aide pas beaucoup. -Qu'elle s'occupe de ces affaires alors ! Annonça Sam en se dirigeant d'un pas sec vers sa chambre.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Sourcilla Castiel.  
- Parait que les filles sont difficiles à comprendre mais, on vous avais jamais parlé de Sam ! Plaisanta Dean.  
Quelques secondes passèrent.  
- J'ai parlé d'Azazel. Dit 'elle doucement.  
- Oh .. s'exclama Dean en regardant Sam refermé la porte de sa chambre par un claquement.  
- Je suis désolée, voyant le regard de Dean se changer progressivement en celui de Sam. - Je ... Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.. Je .. Je vais le voir. en posant sa tasse de thé et se levant rapidement de sa chaise.  
- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller main.. Mais elle était déjà parti, laissant les garçons sans voix devant sa chaise vide.  
- Bon bah tant pis, elle va connaître se que c'est de se frotter à Sammy. On continue Cas' ?

D'un pas lentet peu décicé, elle s'approchait de la chambre numéro 22, la chambre de Sam. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour pas qu'il ne lui en veuille trop longtemps ? Elle y était quand même allée un peu fort ..

Soudain Sam sortit de la chambre, frappant violement Gaëlle avec la porte sans le savoir. AbiGaëlle tomba sur les fesses, la main sur le nez.

- Oh merde, excuse moi, je t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien, pas fait mal ... et mais pourquoi tu es la ? En lui tendant à contre cœur la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être frapper avec une porte. dans un sourire timide et moqueur.  
- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu .. Ah, Sam n'était pas encore près a de l'humour.  
- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'avais pas le droit de te dire ça, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dis.  
- Et comment tu sais pour Azazel ?  
- Azazel et Jessica ? Je sais pas, quelqu'un a du m'en parler .  
- Qui t'as parlé de Jessica ? Une boule venait de se former sa gorge, parler d'elle lui faisait toujours aussi mal, même après 4 ans.  
- Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, je sais c'est tout. Tu veux que je demande à tout le monde qui à balancer la mèche ? Je crois que tout le monde sait, Sam. Je suis venue m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je le suis vraiment. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois ..

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec nous Gaëlle ? Pourquoi tu es toujours sur la défensive ?  
- PARDON ? C'est une blague, right ? Et puis je n'ai pas a me justifié de mon comportement vu que je me suis retrouvée embarquer du jour au lendemain avec trois mecs dont un ange chasseurs des démons. Tout ça après une amnésie de deux ans.  
- Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous ?  
- Non. _Je le sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais vous êtes trois, et moi je suis toute seule_.  
- Alors pourquoi ? Tu veux montrer au monde que t'es pas bien et que tu souffres?  
- Parce que j'ai mes raisons. _Pourquoi des réponses pareilles Gaëlle ? Pourquoi tu es aussi chiante ?_  
- T'es chiante. Sa colère remontait doucement mais surement, mais elle se prenait pour qui ?  
- Et toi trop curieux. AbiGaëlle était très consciente qu'elle ne faisait que relancer la colère de Sam, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle se sentait impuissante depuis son arrivée, il comprendrait surement pas.  
- Ok, casse toi.

- D'accord. Répondis t'elle, consciente qu'elle avait réussi encore une fois à se disputer avec Sam - Mais avant de partir .. elle marmonna, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. - Pour tout à l'heure je suis désolée et ... et tu avais raison..  
- Raison sur quoi ? On sentait qu'il était toujours en colère mais, cette nouvelle semblait faire plaisir. - Que tu nous matais ?  
- Non, que je vous regardais. Ne levant toujours pas les yeux de ses mains qu'elle triturait.  
- Tu regardais Dean ? La colère partait, la victoire était trop proche.  
- Qui ? Levant les yeux sur lui, sourire timide d'une jeune fille fautive.  
- Dean ! S'exclama t'il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bonne journée Sam ! Dit- elle en tournant les talons.

Elle était revenue à sa place initiale, sa tasse de thé entre les mains. Le regard de nouveau déposé sur les garçons, bien qu'ils ne soient désormais plus que deux. Dean vit qu'elle était revenu et lui fit un geste du genre "Alors ?", elle lui fit un O avec le pouce et l'index.

Après 10 min, son esprit reprit la route des songes. les mouvements étaient redevenus les mêmes, à la fois rapide et lent. Elle sentais le souffle de Dean et le regard de Castiel. Tout les deux si proches, a se frapper, se repousser, s'éviter, à tomber. Je pouvais sentir, les battements du cœur de Dean d'ici et le regard brulant de Castiel. Est ce qu'ils étaient conscient ou pas ?  
Qu'ils étaient amoureux ? Peut être qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore.  
Quel gâchis.

Sam revint près d'elle comme si de rien n'était et s'approcha d' AbiGaëlle mais elle le remarqua, aux aguets et le surveillant du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Il est beau Dean pas vrai ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai, Cas' aussi, ils ont tout les deux de très beaux.  
- Hey Sammy, qu'est ce que vous faites encore ? T'essayes pas de la faire pleurer au moins ! Ria Dean de loin.  
- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Elle est en train de me dire que t'es carrément canon torse nu ! S'esclaffa Sam, la main posé sur sa bouche en signe d'entonnoir comme pour annoncer la nouvelle au monde entier.  
- C'est qu'elle a de bons gouts la petite Abi'. En attrapant son t-shirt sur un tronc d'arbre et en avança vers la table.  
- De rien chéri. Lança t'elle en même temps qu'un faux baiser.  
Dean fit semblant de le recevoir en plein cœur et lui renvoyait un clin d'œil

Sam ne savait plus vraiment ou se mettre, un moment Gaëlle reniait toute attirance pour Dean et l'instant d'après ca minaude. *Bon, en même temps Dean fait ca avec tout le monde, ya pas de quoi s'inquiéter pas vrai ? Oh mon dieu, je n'imagine pas la rupture avec ces deux la, dans la voiture, ou lors d'une enquête. Oh mon dieu, désastre.* Levant les yeux vers le ciel, ne savant plus quoi dire.

Castiel observait la scène de loin, il aimait bien AbiGaëlle mais, il n'aimait pas ces manières .. C'est comme si elle se croyait tout permis, user son charme féminin pour s'attirer les faveurs des garçons..

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent sans accroc particuliers, les enquêtes s'étaient résolues plutôt rapidement grâce au travail de recherches de Sam et AbiGaëlle. Les jours se passaient, la jeune fille commençait à prendre un rythme qui lui convenait. Les garçons restaient toujours un peu distant, histoire qu'elle puisse se sentir chez elle, ils devaient comprendre qu'elle est était pas très à l'aise.

C'est un mercredi soir que Dean s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était plongée dans la bible à la recherche des prochains signes de l'apocalypse.

- Hey Abi' ça te tente de faire des recherches sur le terrain pour une fois ?  
- Tu y vas pas avec Sam ? Regardant Sam du coin de l'oeil, toujours plongé dans ses recherches.  
- Nan, c'est bon, il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul et puis ya rien à craindre, je suis là, alors tu prends ton manteau ?  
- Vraiment ? Les yeux pétillants. - Et on va jouer aux agents du FBI ou des enquêteurs privés ou des ingénieurs ou .. ou  
- Calme toi, petite on va juste questionner quelques personnes en ville. Un peu surpris et amusé de cette soudain gain d'énergie qui émanait de la nouvelle - Aller bouge.  
- J'aurais un badge ? Heureuse comme une enfant. - Tu crois que je devrais mettre un costume, pour faire plus sérieuse ?  
- Incroyable cette gamine .. Nan, nan ton manteau suffira. Attrapant les clefs sur la commode - Bon Sammy, je pars questionner les habitants de ce patelin.  
- Je suis prête, on y va ? Sourire jusqu'aux joues, ça faisait un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas rejoint sur le terrain, de peur de les blesser mais, comme y avait rien de dangereux dans les environs, elle pouvait enfin sortir de ce maudit motel.

Une fois dans la voiture, assise devant à côté de Dean. Ça aussi c'était la première fois, ça avait toujours été Sam devant depuis qu'elle était là. Elle avait jamais vraiment osé puisque depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Dean, elle avait pressentit qu'il valait mieux pas trop embêter Dean, mais depuis deux mois étaient passés et il avait appris à bien aimé la petite.  
Elle était plutôt calme, répondait bien à son attitude je-m'en-foutisme, râlait un peu mais, restait discrète sur ces sentiments. Quelqu'un de bien pour Dean: une personne qui ne s'étends pas.

- Une bière ça te tente ?  
- Quoi ? je croyais qu'on allait jouer aux policiers ! s'étonna t'elle tristement.  
- Tout le monde va boire une bière dans cette ville, c'est surement le seul endroit où on pourra tout boucler en quelques heures. En plus ça fait longtemps que t'es pas sortie, ça doit te manquer.  
- C'est vrai ça doit faire 4h que j'ai parcouru 400 kms en une journée .. Ironisa la jeune fille, un peu déçue du dénouement de la soirée.

Le bar s'appelait "The first One", un bar un peu miteux avec des clients de tout âge mais, pour la plupart plus proche de la 40taine qu'autre chose. Bref, AbiGaëlle était quand même heureuse, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait pas siroter une bière dans un bar et ne pouvait retenir son excitation. Oui, ce n'était qu'une bière, mais elle aimait cette perceptive. L'odeur, le gout de la bière, les gens venus passer de bons moments, la musique d'ambiance un peu retro des bars de petites villes, le tavernier toujours proche de la 60taine. Tout ça lui avait manquer.

Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de ces lèvres lorsqu'elle s'assit à une table en bois au milieu du bar.  
- Bonjour mademoiselle et monsieur. Déclara une voix chaleureuse - Ça sera quoi pour vous ?  
- Une bière pour moi et pour mademoiselle ça sera .. euh, la questionnant du regard.  
- Un pichet de White Rabbit s'il vous plait et je pense que ce sera la même pour le restant de la soirée. Dit'elle dans un sourire.  
- Bin dis donc, tu as soif.  
- Ça fait deux mois que je bois tes petites bières en bouteille, j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus costaud.  
-On ne se moque pas des bières de Bibi, et OH ! Tout s'explique, je comprends pourquoi elles partent si vite. Il lui souriait.

Une fois les boissons arrivées et les consommations payées, ils commencèrent a discuter de tout et de rien. AbiGaëlle enchainait les verres aussi vite que Dean, la discussion se détendait au rythme des verres, ils se sentaient bien.

Je me sent bien, je me sent légère, ça me fait tellement du bien, cette sensation de l'alcool qui s'écoule dans mon corps, qui se diluant avec mon sang. Le gout de la bière ne voulait pas quitter mon palais, cette amertume m'a tellement manquer, et cette petite hystérie, cette perte de contrôle lier à l'alcool.. Quel plaisir

Le téléphone de Dean et sonna et AbiGaëlle en profita pour aller aux toilettes.  
- Hey, Cas' ça va ? Ya un problème ?  
- Sam m'a dit que tu es parti avec AbiGaëlle faire des recherches.  
- Yep !  
- Dean, vous êtes dans un bar ? J'entends de la musique.

Au même moment où AbiGaëlle sorti des toilettes, un vieux tube des années 70 retentit dans le bar : July in Disguise de John Fred and His playboy band.  
- AAAAAAH, mais cette chanson est super ! Dean ! Bouge ton cul, viens danser avec moi!  
- Pardon ? Niant au début les cris de la rousse en train de se tortiller sur le milieu de la piste, où elle était seule bien sur.

- Cas' faut que je te laisse, la petite commence à s'ambiancer toute seule.  
- Mais, Dean, vous revenez quand ?  
- T'inquiète pas mon grand, dors avec Sam, je pense qu'on va pas être beau à voir en rentrant et il raccrocha.

- Aller Dean, s'il te plait, avait 'elle crier en s'approchant de la table, le tirant par l'avant bras.  
- Mais, j'ai pas envie moi ! répliqua t'il, essayant de l'extirper.  
- Rooh, t'as assez bu pour prétendre que tu ne le veux pas, allerrrrrrrrr, ça va être drôle ! Avec un regard de chien battu.  
- Ok, J'arrive tandis qu'il la voyait se précipiter dans l'espace de libre destiné à la danse, bougeant en rythme et chantant à tue- tête les paroles.

Elle était un peu humiliante à danser comme ça au milieu de tout le monde, mais elle semblait heureuse, certes bien atteinte par l'alcool mais, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi joyeuse et enthousiaste par rapport à quelque chose. Rien que le fait que Dean remue les bras sur la piste de danse lui faisait plaisir.

- Dis Dean, en s'approchant de l'intéressé, toujours en dansant. -Je t'ai pas vu draguer une seule fille depuis qu'on en est rentré, tu vas bien ?  
- Bien sûr, elles sont juste pas à la hauteur du grand Dean c'est tout.  
- Depuis quand tu as des critères ? Ah excuse moi, de gros seins et sexy, ça c'est du gros critères. Son visage arbora un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur les épaules du chasseur. - Ah mais, regarde la elle, elle serait parfaite pour toi ! Désignant une brunette assise au bar, robe rouge moulante fendue dans le dos. - Je peux faire l'entremetteuse, j'ai toujours voulu faire la seconde d'un quelqu'un ! Aller Dean ! Ça serait marrant !  
- La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, c'était ya 2 heures et maintenant tu es ivre comme un cheval.  
- Même pas vrai, retenant un rot de bière.  
- Aller ma grande on va y aller, il est bientôt 2heures du matin et demain on part en Ohta.  
- Oh noooon, se plaint elle, alors qu'il prenait leurs affaires sur le dossier de leurs chaises.  
- Et on discute pas ! Elle le suivit, trainant le pas vers la sortie et jetant un dernier regard sur ce bar qui allait surement être le dernier avant longtemps.

Le retour se passa sans accroc, dès qu'elle fut assise AbiGaëlle tomba de sommeil, heureuse de sa soirée. Une fois arrivé Dean la réveilla doucement, lui signalant qu'elle devait aller dans son lit. Elle sortit de la voiture, titubant de sommeil et d'alcool, s'approchant de sa chambre.

- Non, pas celle là, tu dors avec moi ce soir.  
- Ah vraiment ? d'une voix un peu pâteuse de sommeil. - Avec toi ?  
- Oui, ne rêve pas, je ne suis pas un mec facile.  
- C'est pas ce que dise les filles que tu as sauté depuis 30 ans, ria t'elle doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

AbiGaëlle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se mouilla le visage pour essayer d'évaporer l'alcool dans son corps, et se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but cul-sec avant de se déshabiller, ne laissant que ces sous vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Dean, tu pourrais me passer ton t-shirt pour dormir ? J'ai laissé mon pyjama dans l'autre chambre.  
- Euh .. La voyant à moitié nue devant lui, - Euh, tiens voilà. D'un mouvement de bras il enelva son t-shirt et lui tendit.  
Elle le prit et le mis, enleva son soutien gorge, le jeta à terre et alla s'enfoncer dans le premier lit à sa portée.  
- Bonne nuit Dean.  
- Abi' tu as pris toute les couvertures .. Yen a pas sur l'autre lit.  
- Bah, d'une voix ensommeillé, viens avec moi, mais enlève ton jeans, j'aime pas quand les gens gardent leur affaires quand ils dorment, c'est dégueulasse.

Dean savait pas trop quoi faire mais, il était fatigué, il avait bu et une jolie fille lui demandait de dormir avec lui, pourquoi pas ? Il enleva son jeans et se faufila à la gauche d'une AbiGaëlle qui se colla directement à lui. Le chasseur s'éloigna un peu d'elle, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un surtout sans sexe en prévision, enfin ça s'était pas encore dit.  
AbiGaëlle, se rapprocha de lui, la tête dans ses mains, qui touchaient le torse de Dean.

les minutes passèrent et Dean commença a s'endormir mais, il sentit AbiGaëlle bouger à coté de lui et le regarder. Puis tout d'un coup elle brisa le silence.

- Tu sais Dean, d'une voix timide - Tu ne devrais pas te sentir obligé de sauver le monde et de garder tout ce poids sur les épaules.. Tu .. Castiel te l'a dit, il faut que tu aies foie en Dieu, il t'a sauvé des enfers, il t'aidera. J'en suis sûre, je crois en Dieu et il nous aidera. Il t'a envoyé Cas' ! Dean se sentait mal, pourquoi elle parlait de ça maintenant ? Elle était conne ou quoi ? Dieu ? Cet enflure, nous aidez ? Il a jamais rien fais pour lui, il a jamais existé .. c'est un connard .. Il les a abandonné, Sam, lui et même un de ces fils. C'est ..

- Tu as Castiel maintenant, continua AbiGaëlle sentant que Dean commençait a se tendre à côté de lui - Il va te protéger, et puis ya Sam et moi, on peut t'aider. Le chasseur était toujours un peu nerveux par le discours de la rousse, il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus après sa seule nuit de bonheur visible qu'elle venait de passer - Tu n'es pas tout seul, ya des gens à qui tu peux faire confiance, ne porte pas le poids du monde tout seul.

Elle leva les yeux à l'encontre d'un Dean interloqué par ce discours hors propos. Il n'avais pas été bien formulé et pleins de bonnes paroles mais, elle semblait sincère. Elle semblait y avoir réfléchi.  
Elle se souleva un peu à l'aide de son coude et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ya des gens qui t'aime Dean, et qui ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Souffla t'elle.  
Dean prit sa nuque entre les doigts et lui rendit son baiser.

La White Rabbit, est une bière noire plutôt forte mais, très bonne.  
Dean appelle AbiGaëlle : Abi' parce que c'est un fainéant et Sam l'appelle Gaëlle. Ces détails auront de l'importance a un moment de l'histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je tiens à préciser avant tout commentaires désobligeants enver AbiGaëlle que NON ce n'est pas une pute -salope- conne. Non, elle s'est juste pas où elle en est et elle n'a pas fini de faire tourner en bourrique les Winchester !

Appuyer sur Follow si vous voulez la suite.  
Écrivez moi une review si ya un truc que vous comprenez pas, je serais ravie de vous répondre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Cette nuit la Castiel ne dormit pas, de toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se tuait à le dire mais, visiblement les gens n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre. Il avait ressassé toute la soirée ce que Dean lui avait dit, et c'était inquiétant parce que Dean ne lui avait rien dit de spécial. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était dans un bar avec AbiGaëlle.  
C'est bien ça le problème, il était dans un BAR, avec une fille, mais pas N'importe quelle fille, il était avec _AbiGaëlle_, une rousse, comme _Anna_. Et il savait ce que Dean avait fait avec Anna, il voulait pas que ca se reproduise avec elle, est ce qu'il se rendait compte des risques qu'il prenait pour l'équipe ? De la tension qu'il pouvait instaurer ? Pourquoi étaient ils idiots à se point là ?  
Dean ne pouvait pas mettre en danger l'atmosphère de leur groupe comme ca ! Il avait l'air d'avoir termine ces petites escapades et sauteries nocturnes. Pourquoi cela reprenait maintenant ?

Lorsque Sam se réveilla à 6heures du matin, il s'étonna de voir Castiel, assis sur le lit à côté du sien. Par reflex il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où était Dean, mais il se souvient : Hier soir il était parti avec Gaëlle faire des "recherches" en ville, et il les avait entendu rentrer un peu bourré à 3 heures du matin après il se rappela avoir mis des écouteurs en prévision du bruit.  
Pauvre Castiel, il avait du tout entendre, ou peut être qu'il était parti ailleurs entre temps ? Pourquoi son frère était il un imbécile a ce point ? Pourquoi il avait besoin de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Surtout sur elle ! Elle faisait partie de leur équipe !

Maugréant contre son frère il prit une douche rapide, et partit rapidement chercher le petit déjeuner. Laissant Castiel toujours dans ses pensées.

De leur côté, lorsque Dean entendit la porte de la chambre voisine claquée il se réveilla d'un coup sec, alors qu'il essaya de se lever il sentit un corps chaud contre le sien et des cheveux chatouiller son avant bras. Il était allongé à côté d'une grande rousse aux cheveux longs, la peau pale à tache de rousseur. Hm, joli coup. Alors qu'il souleva les cheveux de la jeune fille pour lui murmurer doucement de partir, parce que maintenant c'est l'heure et sinon les autres vont la voir, il se rendit compte que cette fille, vêtue de son t-shirt et surement en petite culotte, dans le meilleur des cas, était : AbiGaëlle.  
ET MERDE ! Avait été t'il aussi con pour coucher avec la seule fille de son équipe ? Est ce qu'il avait réellement autant bu que ça ?  
Il esquissa un geste rapide pour enlever son bras de sous sa tête, et essaya de se décaler du matelas afin de pouvoir sortir du lit.

- Dean, arrête de bouger, j'ai encore envie de dormir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et de se mettre assise afin de le regarder - Aie, putain, j'ai mal au crâne, mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

C'est à ce moment là que Sam décida d'entrer dans la chambre du couple, encore sous les couettes. Le jean de Dean et le soutien gorge de AbiGaëlle par terre et en prime un Dean torse nu et une AbiGaëlle collée contre lui.

- Nan, nan, tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as fais Dean ?! T'es vraiment trop con comme mec, c'est pas vrai ?! C'est la SEULE MEUF que t'as pas le droit de sauter et tu le fais ? On va faire comment maintenant gros malin ? Tu peux pas garder ton sexe dans ton pantalon pour une fois ? PUTAIN !

La jeune concernée ne faisait pas attention à la conversation, la gueule de bois était trop forte, les cris la rendaient malade, elle se leva, titubant, montrant sa jolie culotte au deux garçons avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Mais t'es complètement tarer mon grand ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant de la petite maintenant que tu l'as sauté ? Et si elle tenait à toi et qu'elle était amoureuse, comment on va faire hein ?  
- OH SAMMY, tu te calmes, tu baisses d'un ton et tu te tais. J'ai trop bu hier soir, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tu nous laisses tranquille. On en reparle dans 10 min quand je serais laver et doucher, OK ?

- Ok, et il partit en claquant la porte.

En attendant qu'AbiGaëlle finissait de se laver, Dean se massait les tempes a la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Il se souvint du bar, des bières, de la piste de danse, d'AbiGaëlle ivre, d'AbiGaëlle en sous- vêtement, de lui coller contre AbiGaëlle, du baiser d'AbiGaëlle, de son baiser et, mais après y avait quoi ?

AbiGaëlle sortit de la douche, toujours dans un mal post- beuverie et s'approchant de Dean et se penchant au dessus de lui.  
- Bonjour Dean. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour la regarder elle lui adressa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Surpris, il prit ses affaires et se refugia dans la salle de bain. Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait bordel ? C'était quoi ces histoires ? Il pouvait pas avoir fait ça quand même ? Comment il allait faire ?  
D'habitude, il prenait des femmes inconnues, couchaient avec et ne les revoyaient plus, mais là c'était sa co-équipière ! Elle allait rester avec lui tout les jours ! Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Oh mon dieu. Bon Arrête de paniquer Dean, ce n'est qu'une fille, elle est assez intelligente pour savoir que c'était que pour un soir.  
Qu'est ce qu'il devait penser ? Qu'est ce que Sam pensait ? Qu'il était un con, ça s'est sur mais, mais .. Castiel, il pensait quoi lui ? Lui qui avait foie en lui pour continuer sa quête contre Lucifer et tous les sauver de l'apocalypse. Il savait que Castiel comptait sur lui, plus que tout au monde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de corrompre tout ces projets a cause de ça, enfin d'elle. Oh mon dieu. La main sur le visage, essayant de se convaincre que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

La douche et les pensées d'adolescente passées, Dean sortit de la salle de bain méfiant mais il se retrouva dans une chambre vide. AbiGaëlle était parti dans la chambre de Sam et Castiel pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

De l'autre côté du mur, pendant que AbiGaëlle mangeait avec engouement, Castiel et Sam la regardait avec curiosité mais, aussi avec dégout. Cette fille avait réussi à détruire cette dynamique de groupe. Quand Dean entra dans la chambre la tension était devenue palpable, mais AbiGaëlle trop dans son monde pour se rendre compte de quelque chose, finie silencieusement, se congédia et alla dans sa chambre s'effondrer dans le lit. Tandis qu'elle ronflait paisiblement, Sam ne cessait de pauser des questions à Dean qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était passer la veille. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à le chauffer, fallait savoir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il vit AbiGaëlle habillée étendue sur le lit, la couverture posée négligemment sur elle, et un fil de bave sur le menton. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette boule rousse, elle avait tellement l'air inoffensive comme ça .. Et Sam comme lui savait qu'elle pouvait sortir les griffes de temps à autre. Tandis qu'il se faisait son petit monologue intérieur, il s'assit a cote d'elle, et regarda l'horloge, déjà 8h du matin, fallait mieux pas trop tarder si on voulait arriver avant le coucher du soleil a Nottingham Passa. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

- Hey Abi' C'est l'heure faut se lever, on doit y aller. En lui secouant gentiment l'épaule partagé entre son devoir de chasseur et celui de la peur de devoir affronté les conséquences de son deuxième cerveau.  
- J'ai pas envie Dean, j'ai mal à la tête et puis les voyages me donnent envie de vomir.  
- Alors d'une tu ne vomira pas dans mon bébé, de deux tu te lèves et puis c'est tout.  
- Ok, ok, mais après faut pas crier si il y a une tarte sur ton siège arrière. se redressa t'elle, les yeux encore embués et s'étirant comme un chat.

Pendant qu'elle s'extirpait de sa couette, et enfilait ces chaussures Dean était rester assis sur le lit, dans ces pensées, Comment annoncer que quoi qu'il s'était passer la veille rien aller se passer maintenant ?

- Abi ? Un marmonnement affirmatif lui répondit.  
- Tu sais pour hier .. Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur.  
- Ah bien sur que c'était une erreur, tu as vu la quantité d'alcool ? J'ai du recréer un tsunami quelque part sur la terre. J'en ai encore l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Beurk.  
- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier, pas vrai ? Gêné, c'était la première fois qu'il devait s'excuser de son comportement de tombeur, jeter les filles au réveil était si rapide pourtant.  
- Oui, la bière, la danse, le retour, le lit ouais. T'essayes de me dire quoi la Dean ? Enfilant avec peine sa botte sur le lit d'en face - Putain de sale chaussure de merde, pourquoi tu veux pas entreeeeer. Tirant avec plus de force le bord de sa botte. - Ah mais, c'est la gauche, haha ..  
- Hier quand toi et moi on est rentré on a .. et .. je pense que toi et moi ca .. devrait plus se faire tu comprends ? C'est pas bien pour l'équipe et l'atmosphère de l'équipe, tu comprends ? Et puis t'es un peu comme ma petite sœur (Faux ! C'était juste une fille qu'il avait pas le droit de baiser, c'est tout) alors ça serait bizarre si toi et moi ..  
- Ola Don Juan arrête toi un instant. Levant les yeux de ses bottes avec un air de fierté, mettre ces bottes aujourd'hui avait été un défi, et elle avait réussi. - Tu penses que toi et moi on a .. ? D'un sourire moquer.  
- On a pas .. ? Effaré de la surprise, même voir un peu déçu.  
- Pas le moins du monde ! Souriant et tapant ses genoux avant de se mettre débout, comme si la conversation parlait de tapis.  
- Mais tu m'as embrassé ! Toujours aussi surpris.  
- Toi aussi, en lui tirant la langue de manière candide. - C'était juste pour ponctuer mon discours de grenouille de bénitier, je n'avais pas d'Ostie alors, j'ai fais avec ce que j'avais sous la main. En lui faisant un clin d'œil et s'approchant de lui, réitérant ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle lui reposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Mettant son sac sur l'épaule et la main sur le bouton de la porte elle s'adressa a un Dean interloqué certes mais heureux que les choses n'aient pas été aussi simple que prévu. Il prit aussi son sac, et se posta devant elle, lui faisant signe qu'on pouvait partir.

- Ah en fait Dean, en ouvrant la porte - Tu bouges durant la nuit, et tu grognes dans ton sommeil, si tu veux en parler je suis la.

Il fit semblant de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait, pensant qu'elle ne parlait que de son sommeil naturellement agité. Pas besoin de l'humilier encore.. Et se dirigea devant son bébé. Sam et Castiel étaient toujours pas sortis de leur chambre, alors que les deux refermaient les portes de la voiture, installés chacun sur leur siège.

- Tu sais a propos de tes cauchemars, en regardant l'écran de son Ipod. - A propos de *désignant le sol de l'index, toujours les yeux rivés sur le lecteur mp3.

La discutions n'avait même pas pu commencer, Sam et Castiel étaient a présent sortis de la chambre, et s'avançait devant l'Impala.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'Impala.

- Abi, tu pourrais un peu écouter ce qu'on te dit au moins ?  
- Pardon ? Elle enleva un de ses écouteurs sentant le regard de Dean dans le rétroviseur.  
- Je disais que tu pouvais au moins faire un effort pour être avec nous, et puis pourquoi écouter ton truc quand on a de la si bonne musique ? - Tapotant son auto- radio.  
- Oh mais, ta musique est très bien Dean mais, j'aime bien la mienne. - Repondit'elle en remettant un de ces écouteurs.  
- Tu ne devrais pas ainsi vexé le conducteur et ses occupants. Mauvaise fille. A la fois amusé et vexé d'un comportement pareil.  
- Je suis désolée. Assura AbiGaëlle en agrippant ses mains à l'appui tête de Dean, pour basculer son corps vers l'avant et déposer un bisou sur la joue du conducteur et reposa ses fesses sur mon siège.

Sourires des deux dans le rétroviseur. Dean était toujours surpris de ces réactions, et il pouvait bien voir que Cas' et Sam étaient un peu agacé par ces manières de princesse . Tant pis, ils ne savent pas grand chose, il ne leur avait pas encore dis qu'il s'était rien passé avec elle la veille mais, c'était marrant de les voir fulminer comme ça.

- Je vous écoute de temps en temps, j'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose que de monstres et meurtres.  
Lavement de sourcil dans le retro à l'adresse de Abi'  
- Je vais bien relax, ça fait du bien une pause aussi hein.. D'un sourire - On peut s'arrêter? Je sens que Sam a faim ! On peut s'arrêter à la prochaine ville ? Je suis quasiment sure qu'ils ont des bagels au saumon fumé !  
- Et voilà la princesse de retour.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de prétendre que tu fais ca pour moi .. - Pointe d'agacement de la part de Sam.  
- Non, c'est vrai mais, si ton ventre ne gronde pas de faim d'ici cinq minutes, je te donne mes crackers chinois.  
- Beurk, arrêtons nous Sammy si tu veux pas attraper une maladie vénérienne.  
- Great. D'un sourire satisfait, elle aussi commençait a avoir faim, et la perspective de bagels au saumon la rendait heureuse.

45 minutes plus tard.

Attablés à la table d'un petit restaurant d'autoroute, qui servait bien des bagels au saumon comme l'avait penser AbiGaëlle très très fort durant toute la durée du voyage, elle se retourna vers les garçons et annonça d'une voix, qui savait qu'on allait la contre dire.

- J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dis que comme je sers probablement voir absolument à rien sur le terrain en ce moment et que mon rôle consiste tout simplement à m'assoir (Ou à t'allonger, pensa Sam amer en repensant à ce matin), que je pourrais faire les recherches chez Bobby et ..  
- Ton père a été très clair AbiGaëlle, tu dois rester avec nous. Annonça au plus grand étonnement de tous Castiel d'une voix sans répliques.  
- Mais .. - Tu as entendu ce qu'a dis l'ange du seigneur Abi' pas de vacances pour toi ! Annonça Dean dans une bouchée de son hamburger. - Mais .. - Ya pas de mais, Gaëlle, on a ta charge, on s'occupe de toi et un point c'est tout s'y était mis Sam.  
- OH vous allez m'écouter oui ? N'importe quoi ! Les garçons la regardèrent un peu surpris mais, la laissant parler, de tout façon pour eux c'était déjà régler, elle allait rester avec eux que ca lui plaise ou non, quitte a se faire ou à les tuer.  
- Bref, se raclant la gorge, d'un air décidé. - Je sais très bien que j'ai pas le droit de bouger sans vous MAIS, je pensé juste partir chez Bobby vous savez, on y passe tout les 3 semaines environ ! Vous me déposez la prochaine fois qu'on y va et vous m'y reprenez quand vous revenez, c'est plutôt simple. Comme ça je vous aide pour les recherches, j'aide Bobby ..  
- Bobby n'a pas besoin de ton aide Abi', il te laissera jamais l'aider.  
- N'importe quoi, au pire il ne m'aidera pas, j'aurais juste besoin que lui m'aide, qu'il m'apprenne ce qu'il sait : les livres, les légendes, les monstres, les démons, les voitures et enfin j'aimerai savoir me battre .. Fini t'elle dans un souffle, heureuse que les garçons ne l'aient pas encore une fois interrompu.  
- Mais tu peux apprendre ça avec nous ! Commenta Sam un peu vexé qu'elle choisisse Bobby plutôt qu'eux trois. Moi je suis la recherche, Castiel le savoir et Dean le combat et les armes. Tu veux quoi d'autre ? Tu as pas besoin de bouger, je pense que le débat est clos.  
- Non justement il ne l'est pas, je dors 5 heures par nuit, je reste dans une voiture toute la journée et dans un motel tout le reste du temps, je vis la même chose que vous mais les combats et la mort en moins, je VEUX (Plongeant ces yeux dans ceux de Sam) participer ! Je ne veux PAS être un boulet ! Je VEUX seulement trois semaines, pour apprendre à me battre et à tirer. C'est tout.  
- Elle a raison, dit Dean, Elle ne peux pas rester avec nous tout le temps, elle ne nous aide pas vraiment, et quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se battre, j'en ai jamais voulu.  
- Tu .. Tu QUOI ? Dean mais, tu es fou, elle pourrait se faire tuer chez Bobby (Comme ici), elle sera de la viande pour les démons, une proie facile, ici elle sera plus en sécurité.  
- Non Sam, elle a fait son choix, elle veut vivre plus calmement, elle aidera Bobby et la reprendra la prochaine fois.

Heureuse de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un la soutenait, elle savait que c'était pas pour elle mais, bien pour eux. Ils avaient pas besoin d'elle sur le terrain et le fait de partir chez Bobby ne la rendrait que meilleure en tout point. Elle pourrait même aller dans les missions les moins difficiles avec eux. Youpi ! Pensa t'elle très fort dans sa tête pendant qu'elle entama enfin son cher bagels.

De son côté Sam ne savait pas quoi penser, l'exposé en dehors de leur cercle était vouer tout de suite à de la pâture pour démon, mais elle allait être avec Bobby, elle allait apprendre enfin à se battre. Même si tout cela paressait bien il avait le gout amer que quelque chose avait été manigancer contre lui alors que Abi' et Dean s'étaient affaissés a des trucs pas très catholiques la nuit même.  
Castiel lui était soulagé, elle allait partir, ils allaient être de nouveaux tout les trois.

**Je vous remercie d'avoir tout lu ! C'est vraiment super sympa de votre part ! Pas de review obligatoire, un "Follow" suffit. Et ça serait cool que quelqu'un le fasse vu les 200 visites que j'ai eu pour mes deux autres chapitres. Bref.**

**AbiGaëlle a un caractère un peu spécialement chiant, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer.  
Pour plus d'informations physiques c'est une jeune fille de 21 ans de 1 mètre 70, rousse aux cheveux lui arrivant à la poitrine, peau blanche, yeux gris et taches de rousseur. Elle est pas forcement belle, mais elle a un caractère et un petit charme.**

**Je conçois que Dean, Sam et Castiel ne sont absolument pas comme dans la serie et que Dean est un peu à la ramasse, Sam bipolaire et Castiel très peu présent. Mais je vais faire des efforts ! **

**Si vous avez des questions : n'hésitez pas ! ;)**


End file.
